Within the Clutches of the Darkness
by IncognitiveSky
Summary: What happens down in the Shadow Temple will stay in the Shadow Temple, forever. Rated M for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Warnings: Graphic violence, Hardcore rape, Bloodplay, Necro, Horror. Pairing: Link x various Undead enemies. If you're not into this kind of stuff, do not click.


_**Within the Clutches of the Darkness**_

_~ Disclaimers: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda, its characters, its locations or anything associated with it. It all belongs to Nintendo._

_~ Warnings: In case you didn't read the description, this will contain GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, HARDCORE GRAPHIC RAPE/NONCON, BLOODPLAY, NECRO, HORROR. I hope that's everything. If you do not like any of this kind of stuff, STOP READING AND LEAVE NOW. _

_~ Edit: Fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes. _

_Drip drip drip drip drip drip._

Link's eyes fluttered open, woken by the tireless metronome as he regained his senses.

With a groan, he lifted his head groggily, barely making out the stone floor and matching walls tinted with the dismal, ghastly green characteristic of the Shadow Temple through the darkness of the wide, torchless room. Something unseen was leaking in a distant corner of the room, whether water or a liquid more sinister and befitting of the cursed temple, he could not be sure.

He did not remember how he had got here, only that he had been traversing the Shadow Temple when an immense, round shadow had suddenly fallen over him followed by the rushing sound of something large and heavy falling through the air from the ceiling before he had lost consciousness.

Towering dominantly over everything else in sight was a large stone gargoyle of a horned raven with wings like a bat, mounted on the wall on the opposite side of the room. Link had already seen other statues of the same making several times throughout the dungeon and had more than once wondered whether it was a deity that was worshipped by the patrons of this temple.

Attempting to pull his wrists, he was surprised to find that they were shackled and chained to a pair of logs criss-crossing each other and arranged upright on their ends in the shape of a giant 'X' to form a tall, wooden post to which he found himself bound to.

He had too seen wooden stations like the one he was imprisoned to scattered around the dungeon with languished skeletons chained to them and the surrounding ground always splattered with telling dark red stains. He realised grimly that he was about to join their ranks, another hapless prisoner to be indiscriminately tortured and killed by the inhabitants of the Shadow Temple as all the others had been and finally, in the end, he would just be yet another nameless, faceless skeleton rotting to dust in chains within these dark torture chambers hidden deep beneath the earth.

Sensing something touch him from behind, a frightened Link whipped his head about, startled, to look behind him. What appeared to be an enormous dismembered hand severed at the wrist floated bizarrely in the air directly behind him. He recognised it to be a Wallmaster, the monster lightly brushing over his back with gaunt, rotting fingers that were as cold as a corpse's and from which strips of blackened, peeling flesh dangled sickeningly.

A flutter of movement at his knees instantly told him that there was more than one and he felt a second Wallmaster crawling slowly between his legs.

Wincing, Link braced himself as the creatures' fingers scuttled all across his body, anticipating to be strangled or have his heart gouged out at any moment, but they did not appear to be concerned with killing him so much as they were with searching him, as if they were looking for something.

The second Wallmaster was still flitting busily around his legs when one of its icy digits unexpectedly entered him, apparently locating its goal at last as it pressed viciously into his entrance through the skin-tight film of leggings covering his trim rear. At the same time, the other Wallmaster fastened itself over Link's mouth, closeting it with its palm to stifle the hoarse scream that burst forth.

The creature between Link's legs probed him with an inquisitiveness that was almost methodical, delving into his orifice and causing the Hylian's body to tremble, muscles all over his body hardening distinctively as his arms flexed in distress within their iron cuffs, the metal chains clinking while his pained cries were muffled by the creature's twin clamping over his mouth.

Under the gaze of the solemn raven statue, its outspread wings casting a spanning shadow over them all, the Undead creatures continued to satiate their demonic curiosity with the flesh of the living Hylian chained to the torture post; one plumbing the depths of his body, each movement of its chilly finger causing him to twitch in pain and groan into the one muffling his sounds and stroking his cheek tenderly with a repugnant, decomposing finger.

The great cadaver-hand silencing Link seemed to grow bored with its duty, wandering down instead to the hem of his Kokiri tunic at the waist, unnerving him. His breath hitched in a mixture of fear and shock as deathly cold fingers grabbed him tastelessly through his clothes to rouse his cock into a hardened state with sharp tugs.

In the grasp of the monstrously large disembodied hand which had a thumb that was almost as long as his whole arm, the rise beneath his tunic looked woefully inadequate as it was toyed with merely by the pads of the Wallmaster's thumb and index finger, sufficient enough to stimulate the Hylian's entire length as the digit tips shifted up and down in alternating strokes to rub it through the fabric.

The Wallmaster which was nestled between his thighs latched itself to its human prey in an underhand grip as its middle finger squeezed through Link's tunnel until its knuckle was lodged against his clenched, curvaceous nether cheeks. Its elongated fingers wrapped easily around his midriff and under his thighs so that the clawed fingertips pinched at his shapely rear and dug into his back as if some monolithic spider had wrapped itself around his entire lower front body.

Poking a spot inside him that made the Hylian cry out in pleasurable disbelief, the intrigued Wallmaster paused, registering the brief change of emotion in its victim before prodding the same place more earnestly and repeatedly, causing Link to twist in alarm as his body quivered in spasms of mounting, overbearing bliss.

But it was the Wallmaster jerking him off that drove Link to his finish, its fingers a furious blur of rapid pumping as his fragile mental stability slipped from him.

Cheeks colouring with the realisation of what was about to happen next, Link shut his eyes guiltily and let out a final muffled grunt as his senses boiled over and he climaxed uncontrollably all over himself in his clothes, his trapped release leaching through his now soggy undergarments to leak sluggishly down his inner thighs.

The Wallmaster fingering him retracted itself with a wet, pulpy noise, evidently satisfied with the outcome that had been produced.

At the sound of a deep, harsh bark that might have been a chortle of amusement, Link who was hanging slack in his restraints reluctantly raised his head to see a Stalfos standing before him, a scarlet glare of malice glowing from within the shadows of each blank eye socket of its grinning skull.

Link noticed an abnormally conical protrusion of bone located in the core of the Stalfos' pelvic bone, rising out of the cavity. The pointed tip of the unusual growth arched upwards into the air while the base widened smoothly into the rest of the pelvis; a lethal looking spike of bone that was fearsomely many inches long; a terrible, twisted imitation of masculinity.

The Stalfos tromped over in his direction, joints creaking and bones clattering with its ponderous movements, boldly seizing Link's legs without preamble in its skeletal arms and hoisting them over its shoulders.

"N-No! Don't! Not with that!" Link begged, kicking wildly as his entrance was lifted up in presentation to the Undead swordfighter. The two Wallmasters grasped around his ankles through his dangling, kicking boots to still his actions, one to each leg. Anger and hurt at his powerlessness boiled inside him. He may as well have been dressed in ribbon and delivered to them in a neat bow.

The Stalfos paid Link's entreaties no heed whatsoever and there was nothing to stop it from impaling itself savagely into the area where Link was most vulnerable and also most unguarded, currently.

Pain blossomed like spreading poison and Link yelled, his voice pitched with suffering as the Stalfos bore staggeringly forwards with its hollowed, fleshless hips, cruelly driving its bony, monstrously sharp version of a cock as deep within Link as it could reach, sparing a rattling chuckle at the pain and despair it was causing its helpless foe.

"No…hah…hah…stop…" Link pleaded, gazing upwards in despair at the thick skull that loomed down over him barely an inch from his face, but the reanimated Horror merely grinned mockingly down at him, its glinting, lurid pupils basking the boy's tortured face in a hauntingly eerie ruby glow as it brutally skewered the young Hylian on its gruesome, phallic spike each time it lifted its lower skeleton right up into the valley between the boy's spread legs which twitched and jolted in abiding pain whilst held firmly apart by the Wallmaster duo.

"Ungh…gah…ah…hurts…" Link cried out, in pure agony as glittering tears of pain and dismay cascaded down his cheeks.

The piercing shaft of yellowed unyielding bone was uncomfortably dry, rasping like parchment against the tender fleshly walls of his inner cavern, each pierce inciting a miserable whimper and constant burning, stinging pain while scraping his soft, sensitive insides raw to the point that blood began to trickle from his rear, pure red life force dripping over the Stalfos' thrusting nethermost bones.

The pointed tip of the Stalfos' bone pricked the same spot within Link that the Wallmaster had discovered before, sending a shiveringly delightful sensory overload throughout every fibre of Link's being and forcing him to release again, his cock still spent from just several minutes ago, only managing to feebly drool out a few strings of semen, adding to the sludgy muck already clogged up in his underclothes.

Finished with its grisly task, the Stalfos snatched its horn of bone out of Link's body like pulling a needle from an arm and roughly threw the boy's legs from its shoulders as the Wallmasters unhanded his feet. His knees weak and muscles slack from tiredness and unimaginable torment, Link slumped to the ground, held up at his wrists by only his shackles.

As the Stalfos disintegrated, its skeletal body falling apart and its bones collapsing into dust, returning to the ground from whence it came and would eventually rise again, the Wallmasters broke the shackles around his wrists, freeing him, before they too retreated into the darkness and vanished, leaving Link to drop limply to the ground where he lay motionlessly in a crumpled, gasping heap.

Cerulean eyes that were glazed over with exhaustion and abject resignation flickered upwards to next witness three Redead rising up from the earth, moaning listlessly and shuffling toward him with outstretched arms. But Link did not recoil from the new enemies about to fall upon him.

After the nightmare that had transpired here within the clutches of the darkness, Link actually welcomed the dark oblivion about to take him. Anything to end it all, anything to take him far, far away from this soul-shattering bastion of endless horror.

The ReDead closed in, surrounding him, grabbing at him with hands as icy and lifeless as the Wallmasters. One approached from behind, pulling him upright into a sitting position so that its thin, bony arms could encircle the Hylian's chest in a caress that was so nearly loving that it might have proved that the monster had once lived and loved a long time ago.

Another came from the front, wrapping it legs around his waist, squeezing him with a powerful grip as it straddled the impassive Hero's torso.

The last gathered at his side and together, their hands gripping at his green tunic, they all began scratching through it and at the flesh unveiled beyond, shrunken hands gouging out trails of dripping red.

Link let out a low wail at the burning rivers of pain being incised all over his abused body which was now covered in deep gashes that bled freely.

The ReDead in front of him leaned in toward Link, reaching steadily for his mouth with its own lipless gaping hole from which the overwhelmingly stifling stench of decay and death billowed out in errant puffs upon the boy's face.

Obliging gratefully, Link accepted the beckoning kiss of death with his own eager mouth, giving a relieved moan that was almost wanton. His tongue, hot and wet with a desperate earnest clashed against the ReDead's, dipping and sliding against its slimy appendage that had a withered, dead texture yet was moist with a distinctly earthy aftertaste; a slight hint of fresh soil that was not all that unpleasant.

Meanwhile, the flanking Redead ravaged Link's body hungrily with their own mouths as they violently slashed and tore apart fabric to expose as much warm human flesh as possible. Their slobbering, inhumanly long tongues churned and writhed like thrashing worms over every patch of his uncovered skin, lapping up the crimson blood dribbling from the very scratches that they themselves had inflicted.

_Drip drip drip drip._

But now it was not only the mysterious water, but small pellets of his blood as well that was dripping to the earth to form widening pools of dark wine.

Link was pulled harshly in all directions like meat between starving wolves, each shrunken arm enthusiastically yanking him closer so that they could press their bodies into his, imprinting black, sooty smudges onto his skin wherever they touched him as they greedily and disgustingly slurped him all over.

His body was utterly overwhelmed by the trio of corpses licking, humping and rutting grotesquely into him from all sides trying to get as much contact as they could with the only living, breathing person to set foot in their dungeon for decades.

The Redead tonguing Link used its hands to shred the garments between his legs and damp musk wafted into the air as the lake of thick Hylian seed accumulated beneath spilled out like a miniature pale waterfall at the same time that Link's erection burgeoned free through the slat openings ripped into his tattered tunic.

The flushed cock, sloppy and slathered in Links own deposit of seminal fluids sprung outwards into open air to slap heavily up against the Redead's groin which was a smooth, blank rump where its reproductive features might have been. Formless as a mannequin's, it was simply an extension of its sunken abdomen and Link's collected semen, gushing forth, surged thickly down all over it, smearing between their enmeshed stomachs.

The Redead that had the honour to personally share in Link's attention latched the slit that was its mouth so tightly over Link's own that it nearly crushed his jaw, sucking in the Hero's muted moans, his searching tongue, his wet saliva. Everything the boy had to offer it excitedly sucked up into its hollow being without stopping.

Unable to draw breath, Link felt what little of it he had left being absorbed into the Redead smothering him. As his heart hammered frantically, his lungs slowly drained and although in a dying fit of panic, the instinct to break free came over him, he merely deepened the terrible kiss, giving everything that remained of him into the dark vortex that would gift him with the mercy of freedom, the dark vortex that was devouringly swallowing his breath, his life, his very soul…

_A/N: Reviews and comments are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!_

_A/N #2: Thinking about doing another hardcore kinky Zelda fic focused on tentacles and featuring Deku Babas next. Iunno._


End file.
